


Heaven's Mirror

by Cheritz



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love/Hate, Multi, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheritz/pseuds/Cheritz
Summary: [Repost from FF.Net] Zero Kiryuu is the infamous leader of the Hunter Association and regarded as one of the most powerful figures that is balancing the strife between humans and vampires. However, he is haunted by the images of the woman he once loved and the event that changed their lives forever.Ever since her disappearance from his life five years ago, he has come to the conclusion that he no longer has the capacity to love. On a mission however, he stumbles across a child with the mirror image of his face. Just what is going on?





	1. Prologue

He woke up from the nightmare panting, as cold sweat dripped down the vast expanse of his back. It had felt so incredibly real, that he could still hear the fading echoes of her screams before her life slowly seeped away. He could still see the scarlet red of blood lingering on his fingertips and the scent of decay that brutally invaded his senses. What had truly haunted him more so than anything else however, were her eyes.

Those ruby orbs that had gazed so unwaveringly, so trustingly into his — even though he had taken her life without a moment's hesitation. Zero's eyes wandered to the filtering light through his bedroom window, the crescent moon almost mocking his state of utter despair. A self-deprecatory smirk appeared on his strikingly handsome features, as his amethyst coloured eyes rivalled the beauty of the moon itself. How ironic was it... that this once mesmerising scene... was now a constant sign of his downfall into madness?

After all, he had witnessed the very same picturesque image... every single day for the last five years. To him, it represented the cruelty of what a meaningless life entailed. Day after day his daily life events seemed to meld into one another so seamlessly, that it felt as though time itself had not moved at all.

His reflection was a gateway into the demon within him, desperately clawing to escape. It was his 'true self': a blood-thirsty creature risen from the ashes of the earth. A morbid beast that didn't quite belong in this world, and yet continued to exist without any logical explanation. He was a monster... a monster that truly embodied the meaning behind the word "inhumane".

How he loathed his very existence, and dearly wished for someone to simply end it all. He had not had a good night's sleep since she had left his side, and nightmares lurked behind him like a shadow bound to its owner for all eternity. Zero sighed, as his palm brushed against his forehead and his silver bangs draped over his face.

The irony of it all, was the very idea that his life was deemed truly enviable in the eyes of others. He had everything a man could ever want — money, fame and power. His gradual rise as President of the Hunter Association was neither predetermined nor a surprise. To others, he was a man of great skill, passion, and cunning.

All the factors that a benevolently great leader should possess. Because of this, he had accumulated a large number of supporters that would follow him to the ends of the earth and back if he ever so wished. Women came flocking to him in the masses, beauties from all over the world by his feet, and yet... none of them ever captured his interest for very long. After all, the very last remnants of his humanity — his heart — had been taken away long ago, by a girl with the very same ruby eyes as his dream-like nightmare.

Zero mentally berated himself for even thinking about her after all these years. Her features were burned so vividly within his mind, that even time itself could not erase her presence within his life. It was like it was just yesterday that she had disappeared altogether, and he could still remember the feeling of having the crevice of his heart, torn right out of his chest.

_Just why are you doing this to yourself, Zero? Isn't it about time that you moved on? After all, maybe she could have just been a figment of your imagination._

At this point in time, the very concept that she was simply a manifestation of his inner desires was quite plausible. After all, if she was truly real... how could she have vanished so easily from his grasp? He had been searching for her for years on end, and yet there had been no remaining traces of her existence. Perhaps, this was considered his divine punishment for the sins that he had committed in another life.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of a familiar ringtone, as he immediately groaned in frustration. There could only be one person he knew of with the complete audacity to call him at this god forsaken hour of the night.

"What do you want, Kaito?" Zero growled, his patience wearing thin already. This just wasn't his night, and he dreaded to hear whatever pompous request his childhood 'friend' had in mind. After all, a call from him — no less at this hour, was something worth fearing.

"Is this how you greet your one and only friend? You sound terrible," Kaito replied, with mock sympathy.

"I think anyone would sound terrible if you call them at this hour of the night. I swear the next time I see you, I will gouge your eyes out."

"Cruel words, Zero. You need to lighten up. You know what you need? A drink."

Zero groaned, as he snapped in reply, "That's your solution to everything! I'm exhausted, and I don't think I can handle seeing your face anymore than necessary."

"Meet me in 10 minutes. I'll be waiting."

And with that, the phone line went dead. He was incredibly tempted to throw the damned contraption against the wall, but thought better of it. Murdering him in person will be far more satisfying, after all the things he has put me through... he thought sadistically.

With great reluctance, he threw on the first article of clothing within his line of vision before leaving the apartment.


	2. Mirror

He muttered a greeting as he slide into the seat next to Kaito. "I'll have a beer," Zero said to the bartender, who quickly busied himself with preparing the drink. The Hunter Association President was notorious for his terrible temperament and no human being alive would ever want to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

Kaito chuckled as he surveyed his best friend's demeanour. "With that much killing intent radiating from you, I'm surprised that all the vampires hidden in this town didn't go fleeing for the hills."

"I won't hesitate to wring your neck, you know?"

"Lighten up, Zero! You won't be attracting any women with that kind of attitude tonight," Kaito smirked, clearly humoured by his friend's all too apparent irritation.

However, his prior amusement quickly dissipated upon the closer inspection of his companion. "You seem unwell. Have you been stocking up on your blood tablets? You need a break and you've got to stop taking everything so  _seriously_. All you have been doing nowadays is throwing yourself into your work. I understand that we're low on hunters as it is, but if you collapse on the job...just  _who_  exactly is going to have to save _your_  ass?"

Zero smirked in response. "Only you would have the audacity to tell the leader of the Hunter Association what to do."

"We are childhood friends, so do you really expect any less from me? The day that I grovel before your feet worshipping your supposed 'incomparable skills' as a vampire hunter is when hell freezers over," Kaito retorted with a smirk that mirrored Zero's own expression.

Despite his teasing, Kaito was relieved to see some semblance of colour returning to Zero's pallor complexion.

"I appreciate your concern Kaito but I'm fine, really. I can take care of myself. You on the other hand, should worry about yourself. I have been hearing some rather questionable rumours that you have been parading around with  _married_  women?

"It's not my fault when they're practically offering themselves to me. Their husbands obviously haven't been satisfying them as well as they should be, if they're seeking out my undoubtedly superior expertise," he chortled.

Zero rolled his eyes in response, unsurprised at his friend's philandering ways. They had known each other for their entire lives and Kaito had established himself as a renowned ladies' man from the moment that he could walk. His smooth talking ways were bound to eventually lead to his own demise. He couldn't help but be amused by how the two of them were the complete polar opposites, in every way possible.

Whilst Kaito could never have enough women in his life to satisfy him, Zero struggled with finding ways for them to leave him alone. He found them to be incredibly troublesome and regarded them as a stain that simply refused to go away. Kaito found this view on life to be the 'utmost disgrace to mankind' and defied the very will of nature itself.

Zero clearly remembered the day when Kaito outright accused him of potentially 'swinging the other way' and that he had finally discovered the Hunter Association Leader's darkest secret. Zero had been absolutely certain then and there that Kaito's head would have made a lovely housewarming gift, or as a hanging staple piece in the Hunter Association Lobby. To his dismay, he had been unable to act upon these desires due to the most unwanted interventions of Kaien Cross.

However, his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a nudge by his side. "Hey Zero, what do you think of that beauty over there, near the corner?" Kaito murmured.

His amethyst orbs were immediately drawn to the direction Kaito had indicated, and was met with a girl possessing the most beautiful, scarlet eyes.

Her long, red hair cascaded down her back with the utmost grace and femininity that a woman could possibly possess. Her long legs were crossed over one another underneath the table, and were quite an impressive sight to behold even from the distance that separated them. Noticing Zero's lingering eyes on her, a flirtatious smile graced her features, although her luscious eyes feigned indifference to his attention.

Kaito smirked at the revelation, as he whispered, "That vixen is all over you, Zero. Make a move, she's all yours."

The connection was immediately broken between the two, as his eyes quickly returned to where they had been before. "Not interested," Zero stated bluntly.

"Seriously? You would turn down  _that_? Are you insane or what?" Kaito blurted out, appalled at his utter indifference to the stunning beauty so close within their reach.

"She's just another woman, nothing more. Besides, appearances aren't everything," he responded, calmly sipping his drink.

"Maybe you should just marry your work instead Zero, since that's the only thing that could  _ever_  pique even the slightest interest from you. The girl who manages to snare you... damn, she must be  _something_ ," Kaito whistled teasingly.

Zero couldn't help but chuckle at that. God knows how long Kaito had been attempting to set him up with numerous women, but to no avail. His iron mask flickered for a second, as hesitation and uncharacteristic sadness clouded over his features. Despite Kaito's seemingly harmless teasing, there was some hollow truth to his words.

It was true that all he did was work nowadays, but for what purpose? Why did he drown himself with such vigour, for something he didn't truly care for? In all honesty, the position of President meant scarcely anything to him, in terms of both sentimental and monetary value. At first he had justified his actions by asserting that it was for the greater good of mankind, to eradicate the existence of all vampires.

After all, weren't they the source of his life's misery? They had taken away everything that had been dear to him, everything that he had ever once cherished in his life. It had robbed him of his own humanity, in every sense of the word.

But now, even that cause seemed futile and meaningless. After staining his hands with never-ending bloodshed and death, he no longer felt any satisfaction or solace from his own despair and the ever-growing emptiness in his life. Just what was he doing? Just  _why_  was he doing this?

"Oi, Zero. Are you alright? Are you even  _listening_  to me?"

The voice sliced through his reverie all too quickly, bringing him back to the face of reality. Before he could reply however, he felt a foreign touch on his forearm that had dared to invade his personal space. Zero was all too tempted to whip out his bloody rose then and there and subdue the intruder, but forced himself to remain calm. Whomever was gutsy enough to approach  _him_  of all people, was either a complete idiot or extremely full of themselves.

He turned around, only to cross paths once more with twin pools of red. It was the woman Kaito had directed his attention to earlier.

She had placed her hand on his arm, stroking it in such a way that left no questions on the meaning behind her intentions. Her eyes never broke contact with his, as she falsely interpreted his silence as acceptance of her advances. She tantalisingly pressed her body against his, and murmured seductively into his ear, "I saw you looking at me earlier...are you interested in having a  _taste_?"

To any other man, her offer and actions would have ignited intense desire, no doubt. For Zero however, it was more discomforting than anything else. He saw reflected in her eyes, thoughts and feelings that he had seen so many times before.

Lust, for something she couldn't have. The thrill of challenge, of obtaining something everyone else desired. The allure of danger, and what mysteries he had to offer. The temptation of potentially conquering something which she had no power over.

Zero refrained from scoffing out loud at how utterly superficial these desires were. He prided himself in being able to easily see through a person, and everything they stood for just by looking into their eyes. A person's eyes after all, were the entrance into their very soul, their beliefs, their utmost secrets and inner passions. They were the most expressive and bewitching tool that could be exploited, and when used correctly, could succumb even the most powerful and dangerous foes to their very knees.

"Sorry... but I'll have to pass on your... very  _kind_  proposal," Zero replied coldly, his amethyst orbs frosted over with disgust.

He proceeded to remove her hand from his arm, in a fashion that could only be described as cruel and detached. He could vaguely hear Kaito assuage her, saying "Don't worry about this sour guy right here... he's like this to practically everyone."

To Zero's surprise however, her face looked more so hurt than anything else. She had bit at her bottom lip, in a feeble attempt to stop the tears from escaping at the corner of her eyes.  _Maybe I went too far this time..._ he thought, the feeling of guilt washing over him in waves.

As unrelenting and merciless as he was, Zero still held a weakness for a woman's tears. Even back then when she cried, he could never find the right words to say. Most of the time, he always ended up saying the wrong things or refused to reveal his true emotions... and she'd leave in anger, seeking out the one person who could give her the comfort, the promise of happiness that he never could.

_Back then..._

Zero couldn't help but feel shaken by the long buried memories, as his knuckles inexplicably tightened their grip on the edge of the table. Seeing those ruby orbs in front of him, so open... and so incredibly  _innocent_... it reminded him so much of the way she used to look at him.

" _My name is Yuuki. What is yours? I know that the event must have frightened you so but... I hope that we can be friends from now on."_

" _Don't worry, we'll always be together, right?"_

" _I don't want you to go, Zero! Please stay with me..."_

" _I guess this is goodbye, isn't it? Somehow this is the card fate dealt us... and we have to go our separate ways."_

He regressed into a state of shock, recoiling at the vividness of the memory. He could feel his forehead breaking out into cold sweat, as he hastily stood up from his chair. "Sorry Kaito, but I have got to go. We'll catch up some other time," he murmured, his voice barely above a whisper.

Without turning back, he quickly made his leave for the exit. He could hear a voice call out to him, barely heard amongst the loud, mingling voices of the bar, "Oi! Just where the  _hell_ do you think you're going, Zero? You haven't even paid for your drink yet, you bastard!"

He merely waved a hand in dismissal without turning back, before being greeted by the familiar sounds of night. It was a moonless sky, and although it was rather chilly, the sudden change in temperature helped him regain his composure. His usual mask of indifference. Zero simply shook his head, attempting to dissipate the tidal wave of emotions that had overcome him before.

 _She's never coming back... so why do you still_ _long_ _for her?_

He had asked himself that very same question over and over, and yet... he could never find a sufficient answer each and every time. Zero sighed, and decided to merely leave his thoughts as they were. It had been a long night, and thinking about it really wasn't going to help him find a solution. After all, her chapter in his life had past long ago, and there was simply no turning back the pages.

Perhaps, he just had to accept that this was the inevitable end to their story.

As he made his trek home however, he quickly froze in his tracks. His hand immediately gripped the bloody rose, as an overwhelming sense of dread invaded his senses.

A vampire was nearby, along with the undeniable stench of death and decay.

His hunter instincts immediately began turning the gears, as he bolted towards the source. After going down several flights of alleyways, he came across an all too familiar scene. It was a level E, feasting on its prey — a corpse so gruesomely slaughtered that it was no longer recognisable to the naked eye.

Zero could faintly hear the soft sobs of a child, as relief washed over him. At the very least, he could still save the child. He berated himself for not arriving sooner, for there could have still been the slim chance of him rescuing the person from their horrific demise.

The level E before him froze, immediately sensing the ominous killing intent that had poisoned its senses. It slowly turned around, and its features twisted into what could barely classify as a grin. Zero felt a shiver course through his body, for its eyes showed no semblance of sanity remaining. It was too far gone.

All that stood before him was a beast in human form, a horrendous monster that thirsted for blood, and blood alone. "My my, well if it isn't the infamous vampire hunter of the Kiryuu family. What do I owe the honour of being in your presence?" It spoke calmly, as it licked the remaining blood smeared onto its lips.

"I have no time for conversation with an incredibly pathetic creature such as the likes of you. Be  _gone_ ," Zero snarled, with no semblance of remorse or pity present in his voice.

His hand moved to pull the trigger until the next words that came out of its mouth, stopped him right in his tracks. Instead of showing fear that its life was about to end, or going berserk with insane madness — it merely smiled at him with mirth, as though they were simply sharing pleasantries between old comrades who had finally been reunited.

"But, are you not the same as I? One in the same, the very same flesh and blood. A vampire, a creature from hell itself. I just find it particularly amusing that you can spout such hypocrisy, when you're one of  _us_. It's a small world, isn't it?

Its voice dripped with sarcasm and finality, as it proceeded to cackle — a sound that more so resembled a dying animal.

Zero was unyielding as he smirked at the beast in front of him, before pulling the trigger. It had directly pierced its heart, and he waited for its dying screams to slowly fade away into the night. He watched as it crumbled to dust, as the wind scattered its remaining essence... and its existence was no more. When the night returned to its eerie peacefulness once again, the smirk slid off his face and he collapsed onto his knees.

 _Why did you_ _hesitate_ _, Zero? That moment of hesitation could have cost you, and you know it._

The pungent scent of blood was driving him insane, and he desperately clawed at his neck to suppress it. What disgusted him the most however, was that it was  _right_. Despite its loss of sanity, it had seen through him all too easily and said out loud the very fears that had plagued him.

They really were one in the same, and he might as well have been looking into the mirror reflection of his future self. He was constantly haunted by the very idea that he could easily succumb to that madness, and he didn't know how much longer he could last.

He had not consumed blood in a very long time, and he couldn't even remember the last time. Although his body no longer rejected the blood tablets, it was slowly chipping away at his self-control and sanity with every intake. He shakily reached into his pocket, and took out the familiar, worn out case. He proceeded to open up its lid with one hand, and gulped down the entire contents.

Zero swallowed the blood tablets, and after several long moments, he could feel his heartbeat slow and his breathing return to a steady pace. He threw the container against the wall in anguish, as he smirked dryly to himself. Zero could just hear Kaito's chastising voice in the back of his mind, lecturing him that it wasn't the right way to take the tablets at all.

It did little to sate his hunger, but if it meant he could hold onto his sanity just a little longer... then he would do whatever it takes.

He sauntered over to the nearest wall, and slumped his head in thought. Now that his mind had dispersed the haze of desire, the encounter had seemed all too surreal. What had truly shocked him to the core however, was its last words.

" _It's a small world, isn't it?"_

" _Yes, it is."_

It had reminded him of the exact same words she had said to him, in the moment they shared before she disappeared from his life. He couldn't overcome the sense of dread that pooled into the pit of his stomach, at hearing them once again after all these years.

Although the level E had long ago lost its sanity, in its very last words... it had sounded so incredibly  _human_. It should have been bloodthirsty... it should have attacked him on sight... and yet, they had engaged in a conversation that could have even been classified as "civil".

Was it the harbinger of his impending demise? Was it the catalyst for something far greater, and far more fearsome?

The sound of a child crying penetrated his thoughts, as he cursed his carelessness. In the time he had spent wallowing in his own misery, the child could have easily been captured and devoured by another vampire. No part of the city was safe when night fell, and he silently thanked whomever was out there that the child had not wandered off.

Zero walked hesitantly towards the source of the sobbing, fearing that he would frighten the child instead. He was never popular with children, and after such a traumatising ordeal — he doubted that he would make the situation any better.

Forcing himself not to glare, he found the child near several piles of rubbish — so incredibly small and helpless. In the darkness, he would have mistaken the small figure for a pile of trash.

Deciding to keep his distance, he coaxed, "Look, I'm not here to hurt you. That... that monster is gone now, I have taken care of him. If you come out, I will help you find your guardian, or mother."

"You promise? You  _promise_  that you will help me find mommy?" The child called out weakly.

Zero chuckled at the harmless innocence of the question, and replied kindly, "I promise".

He could hear the crunching of rubbish bags shifting, as the figure within the darkness began to move closer into his line of vision. The shadow was rather small, as he deduced that the child was no more than eight years old.

_What is a child so young doing out on the streets, and alone at night?_

The child was now right before his very eyes, but his small hands still covered his face. Zero crouched down at eye level to the child, and he asked "What is your name?"

He could see tufts of silver hair sticking out from between his fingers, and felt a strange revelation overcome him.  _Silver hair, huh? How rare... I always thought it was a distinctive trait passed down in the Kiryuu bloodline..._

 _No, it couldn't be..._  he thought with a shake of his head. It wasn't entirely impossible to have silver haired genes, after all albeit uncommon. Besides, he was the last of the Kiryuu lineage, and he was absolutely certain that there was no other in existence.

The child hiccuped, and replied quietly "A-Akira..."

"The light of her life, huh... your mother must really love you," Zero said, glad that he had at least done something right that night.

At that encouragement, the sobs finally ceased as the boy rubbed his eyes. He slowly removed his fingers, and smiled at Zero.

Zero at that moment however, felt like he had been struck by lightning — if not the most realistic nightmare of his life. The exact same amethyst orbs were staring right back at him, untainted by the hardships of life. The familiar silver hair that he had grown accustomed to seeing every morning, was now on the body of someone else other than his own.

It was as though he was staring into the very mirror image of his face, with each and every detail chiselled to the utmost perfection. If someone had told Zero then and there that he was staring into a mirror, he may as well have believed them. The uncanny resemblance was far too bizarre to be real.  _Someone please tell me that I'm dreaming..._

Never before had he wanted this to be a dream, where he could wake up in the comforts of his bedroom. Never before had waking up in the middle of the night, sounded so utterly enticing and tempting. But what  _really_ threw him off guard, and completely off balance?

That sunny smile, that could've put even the rising of the sun to shame.

It was a smile that he had not seen for years on end. It was a smile that had haunted his every waking moment, his every dream, his every wish and his every nightmare.

And the first person that crossed his mind?

 _Yuuki_.


	3. Contemplation

They had been searching for the last couple of hours in every nook and cranny, for any remaining traces of Akira's guardian but to no avail. Zero himself, was in a complete and utter daze. He wondered if the child's hand he was grasping was some kind of evil spirit sent to haunt him. At this point in time, he would have accepted absolutely any explanation for the child's existence, to assuage his own growing fears.

Even after hours of staring at the child, and analysing him from every possible angle — from the bridge of his nose, to the shape of his eyes and to the contours of his face... there was simply no doubt about it. It was  _his_ , and no matter how much his heart refused to accept it... logic completely outweighed any other possibility. Zero was no fool, and this was just one case he simply couldn't look over.

"I'm... I'm tired..." the small voice on his right muttered, tugging at his sleeve.

He glanced at the figure clutching onto his hand, and sighed. Zero felt  _some_  semblance of guilt for treating the child like an abomination that had appeared from the depths of hell. He simply couldn't come to terms with the situation, and who could blame him for his inability to do so? In mere moments, his world had been completely shaken and turned upside down with possibilities that he would have once deemed impossible.

The child was near tears, and seemed completely exhausted by the day's events — not that Zero could entirely blame him. The search for his mother had been futile at best and despite his inner conflict, Zero knew he would have to take care of him for at least the foreseeable night.

Going to the Association to locate his guardian's identity would have to wait until tomorrow morning. The silver haired boy's amethyst orbs were now almost overflowing with tears, as he bit his lip to stifle the sobs. Zero smiled bitterly, as it reminded him so incredibly much of Yuuki when she was younger. After all, she was quite the crybaby when she was little and clung to him in almost the exact same manner.

The resemblance between them was almost devastating, but he decided not to press the matter further. After all, if he had any sense of value or iota of concern for his psychological well being... then he would very well leave the subject alone. The revelation that he had a child in itself, was difficult enough for even him to stomach in a day.

Zero scolded, "I promise that we will continue the search for your mother tomorrow morning. For today however, I'll take you home. You're a man, and men don't cry... no matter how difficult a situation becomes. How are you going to protect others, when you're such a crybaby?"

In response to this, he immediately wiped the tears away on the back of his sleeve, and glared indignantly, "I am  _not_  a crybaby! Mommy even said I'm a big boy!"

Zero chuckled at the all too clear defiance in his incredibly expressive amethyst orbs. Such fiery spirit was rare to come across nowadays, and even rarer to possess. He had not seen someone so full of it in such a long time and it brought back such nostalgic memories for him. Usually he despised  _anything_  that had to do with children and had believed with absolute certainty that he was incapable of being a father in this lifetime.

They ran in terror from the very sight of him and he sincerely doubted that he could be the kind and loving parent needed to raise a child. They were such overly attached and emotional creatures that he couldn't even begin to fathom, even if his life depended on it. Not to mention the fact that he particularly loathed  _crying_  children more so than anything else.

To him, it was the greatest sign of weakness and in the world which he grew up in, it would not be so merciful.

Even if it was from such a young child.

Zero snickered at the utter ridiculousness of it all, as each and every day for him was a raging battlefield. It was an incontrollable inferno of death, despair and carnage — a never-ending cycle that stained his world in shades of red. Such perilous terrain left no room for weakness, or hesitation.

And if he were to shed tears out on the field?

They would kill him, without a single moment's hesitation. In his last dying moments, they would surely torment him for even  _thinking_ that he would garner even an ounce of their pity.

Such was the way of life that he had been ingrained with from the moment he was born.

However, he didn't quite dislike the spirited nature from the child standing before him. In fact, Zero found himself not wanting to be the one to extinguish such innocence. In fact, he felt the urge to protect it from the cruel realities of the world that they lived in.

Perhaps just this once, he could make an exception to his undying hatred of children.

Being with the child seemed to trigger many memories of a past long forgotten, and reminded him of when he had so deeply craved the affection and love of his father.

"Alright, alright... I admit that you have been through a rough night. You're not quite a man yet, but you're on the right track, kiddo." He conceded, as he placed his hand on the child's head and gently ruffled the soft silver strands of hair.

Akira immediately stiffened at the foreign touch. After a moment's hesitation, a wide, sunny smile appeared on his face as he looked up towards Zero in admiration.

"Don't look at me like that... you look stupid," Zero stated bluntly, but he couldn't help the small infectious smile that spread across his features.

Akira pouted, but refused to let go of his hand. "You know, you're not a bad person... but why must you always say and act, the opposite of how you truly feel?"

Zero hesitated for a moment at the question. He was surprised that despite the child's young age, he was far more perceptive than his appearances led on.  _Such a trait would make a fine hunter, without a doubt. Doesn't he remind you of your younger self, Zero?_

He ignored his train of thought and brushed it quickly into the depths of his mind. He was getting ahead of himself, when they had yet to establish any stable ground. He needed  _answers_ , answers which he would have to wait until tomorrow to find.

For the time being, he couldn't decide whether Akira was a exceptionally intelligent, incredibly cunning or just... a plain idiot.

"Never judge a man so easily. Sometimes you can know someone your whole life and ironically, know nothing at all about them. I've committed more sins than you could ever imagine in your entire lifetime. I'm probably the worst person you'll ever meet," Zero smirked, hoping to put an end to his prying.

Curiosity is what  _killed_  the cat, after all.

Akira cocked his head in confusion at the response, the gears in his head rapidly turning.  _His expressions and his thoughts show up so clearly on his face... is it childhood innocence, or a familiar trait from a particular_ _person_ _that you recognise?_

Zero was certain that his voice of reason had died a million deaths by his hand alone in this lifetime.

Akira finally came to a conclusion with his thoughts, and simply smiled at Zero — the hint of a playful smirk to his features. A smirk that was so strikingly like his own.

"To me, you're a good person and that is all that I need to know. If you feel happy, then be happy. If you're sad, then be sad. If you like something, then say it. If you want something, then take it. You don't have to hide your feelings, at least that is how I view it..." Akira trailed off, his eyes lowering to the sight of Zero's hand holding his own.

Zero didn't falter in his response this time, as the initial shock of the child's remarkable intelligence was no longer a surprise to him. "Maybe someday you'll understand... why it's easier to not show how you truly feel. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself, since it's a rather long walk home?"

Akira immediately perked up at the idea and began telling him various stories about himself, and the things he liked. Despite Zero's feigned indifference, he couldn't help but be amused by the child's rather clumsy ramblings. As inquisitive as he was, he was still a child at heart. The innate chatter echoed throughout the night, and for the first time in his life — Zero couldn't help but feel a swell of warmth and a flicker of hope for the future.

* * *

As he sat on the edge of his well-worn bed and watched Akira snuggle underneath the blankets, he worked up the courage to finally ask the question that he had been dreading during their entire trek home. Zero mentally prepared himself, as he took a few even breaths to calm his racing heartbeat. He needed to be able to accept even the worst case scenario, for not only his sake... but for the child in front of him.

Akira stared at him in wait, as he let out a quiet yawn — his amethyst orbs threatening to close at any moment. Zero cleared his throat, and muttered, "So, what are your parents like?"

Akira forced his eyes to reopen, a smile immediately gracing his features as he began talking with clear excitement. It seemed as though he had triggered a rather well rehearsed topic, like it wasn't the first time he had been asked such a question.

"Mommy? Well, she's super  _pretty_... and is always very kind to me. She worries about me a lot, and has the best smile in the whole world!"

Zero chuckled at his description, for it demonstrated the very essence of childhood innocence. Akira continued on, completely unaware of his apparent amusement. "She always smells of flowers and honey, and has the  _loooooongest_ hair... Mommy always tells me that no matter what, I have to be happy... and if I'm happy then she's happy too!"

"We're always on the move though, so I haven't really had the time to make any friends..." Akira trailed off sadly. Before Zero could ask any further questions, his eyelids had fluttered closed.

 _I'll just let him sleep, since he has had a rather long night. I'm really quite impressed... even after such an ordeal, and witnessing such a traumatising event... he seems quite chipper and unaffected by the situation. Unless. . . this is something that he's_ _used_ _to._

Zero sighed to himself, as he pulled the covers a little higher. Hearing the child's endearing ramblings was such a clumsy habit that once again, reminded him of  _her_. Zero himself, was quite perceptive and had easily deciphered the very crucial hint within his story.

After all, he had taken the time and effort to word his question very carefully.

He had referred to his guardian as  _parents_  and yet, he had only ever talked about his mother. Any mention of a father was either forgotten, or practically non-existent. It only heightened his suspicions, and added yet another unwanted confirmation of his parentage. Zero was a reasonable person... but this time, he couldn't help but hold onto the slim possibility of it being a mistake. Perhaps, it was just the result of one night of passion with a stranger, whom he didn't know or particularly care about.

Although Zero wasn't quite as boisterous and excessive with women as Kaito was, he was still a man. He still had the needs... the urges... and certain desires that he sometimes wish didn't exist. They were weaknesses after all, and every weakness was a chance to be painfully exploited.

He still slept with the attractive woman every so often when the mood struck, but they were usually no more than one night fumbles between the sheets — a mutual act where the two parted ways the very next morning and never saw one another ever again. He always made certain that the women he slept with clearly knew of his "policies" and would not question it under any given circumstances.

There was nothing like a woman scorned, if she hadn't received what she had bargained for after all. And Zero knew well enough that they would hunt him down to the ends of the earth and back, if ever given the chance. He didn't need that extra complication or commitment in his life. He didn't want to take responsibility if they were merely disillusioned into thinking he even cared about them at all.

To his surprise however, there were always women willing to accommodate his urges, despite the considerable ramifications of it. Perhaps there was something incredibly alluring about spending the night with a dangerous man, whose true capabilities were unknown. Or were they charmed by his cold demeanour, and simply wanted to test his renowned 'expertise' for themselves?

He didn't know, and frankly he didn't want to find out either. Zero still felt a twinge of masculine pride, as he knew with utmost certainty that whomever he bedded, he never did a half-ass job of it. It just wasn't in his nature to do so, and he always made sure to please to the very best of his ability.

He was always extremely careful in his nightly endeavours but it seemed as though he hadn't been careful enough. After all, he simply couldn't be a father and with his line of work — he couldn't even guarantee whether or not he would live until the very next day. He prayed and sincerely hoped with every fibre in his being that the mother was merely a stranger whom he didn't remember, and they could come to a civil consensus over the child's welfare.

If it was the child of whom he thought it was... then he was certain without fail, that he would be condemned to the very depths of hell, and any reincarnated life thereafter.

Zero sauntered over to his couch which he almost never used, and haphazardly laid down on it. He threw the folded blankets over his body carelessly, as he propped his head up on a pillow. After all... they had only shared one night together... one night of mistaken passion.. a forbidden tryst that should have never happened.

He simply couldn't find any other word to describe it other than a  _mistake_. It was akin to committing fraud, and something he should have never condoned or taken part in.

Zero closed his eyes, as he allowed himself to remember glimpses of that fateful night.

_'... She was so ethereally beautiful beneath the incandescent limelight of the moon. Her porcelain skin felt so incredibly soft underneath his hands, and far greater than anything he could have dreamed of. But he was afraid... so deathly afraid that at the slightest touch or mistake on his part, he would completely shatter her beyond repair...'_

_'...They shouldn't be doing this,_ _couldn't_ _be doing this... so why didn't he turn her away?'_

_'... If you don't want me, then tell me to leave! Push me away! Sever all ties with me from your life forever! Look me in the eye, and tell me that you no longer love me... that I no longer exist within the crevices of your heart...! She had whispered this as a tear rolled down her cheek. It was deathly silent within the room, and her voice had the same impact as though she had screamed at the very top of her lungs...'_

_'... In the midst of their haze of indescribable passion, he had heard her whisper more so to herself, 'I think I'm in love you. . . Zero.' He could have sworn that it was merely his mind playing cruel tricks on him, but that would be a very foolish wish indeed. 'What?' he said coldly, all emotions stripped from his voice...'_

_'... I'm sorry, Yuuki... I can't be with you. I'm not_ _good_ _for you. We're like two people on two different ends of the spectrum, two beings separated by the hands of fate itself. Go back to your lover, Kuran Kaname... because I obviously can't make you happy like he can, he spat...'_

... And the last thing he saw of her were her eyes filled with painful regret, eyes full of bitterness, despair and hatred... as she turned her back to him for the last time, and ran away into the night.

He could feel himself physically recoiling from the vividness of the memory, as he placed his hand over his forehead in despair. How many times had he replayed that scenario until his eyes could no longer see what was in front of him? How many times had he wondered what the outcome would have been, if he had succumbed to her pleas? What would have happened really, if he had just allowed himself to be honest that night?

Zero couldn't blame Yuuki for whatever spite she felt towards him, because he had deserved it — no questions asked. But he  _knew_  her, he knew her better than anyone else. Whatever hatred she felt towards him, would have been overtaken by the compassion she would have felt for their unborn son. Yuuki had always been far too forgiving for him to comprehend and he knew whatever words were exchanged that night...she would have ignored, if it meant giving their child the life that neither of them had.

So then, why had she left without a trace ... without a word, leaving him completely in the dark about this?

He could sense from Akira's composure after their earlier vampire encounter, that this was not the first time where he had been exposed to such bloodshed. Would Yuuki be truly heartless enough to walk their son through the road of carnage, simply because of the regrettable words that had been exchanged in their farewell?

It didn't seem possible, or rather... he refused to believe it.

It seemed as though his life was a continual web of never-ending complications, and he was condemned to never finding the long desired peace within himself. "Life is terribly cruel, isn't it?" He muttered to himself.

_A meaningless life with no promise of tomorrow, or one filled with bloodshed and death as the inevitable ending? It is up to you to decide, Zero. Which face of the coin in this gamble of life, will you choose?_

He could feel the irritable pounding of a growing migraine, as he let out a sigh in disbelief. It felt as though he was being caught in a tidal wave of something that even he wasn't ready for. He was being swept along the tide, and out to sea. If he fought the current... then the results could very well mean the end.

Or perhaps, would he finally allow himself to resign to the inevitable outcome that the torrential waters decided for him, no matter how undesirable?

Neither option appealed very much to him.

Zero rolled onto his side, and placed the pillow over his face. It was a feeble and rather childish attempt to block out the questions and the never-ending thoughts that plagued him. It was his temporary anaesthesia to numbing any semblance of unwanted emotions. Sleep had evaded him for so long, and yet tonight it seemed far more merciful than usual. Before long, he had fallen into a deep slumber.

* * *

Zero awoke the next morning to the bright greeting of sunlight, which permeated his all too sensitive line of vision. He groaned sleepily, not at all pleased that his wonderful slumber had been disturbed by something all too petty. Zero couldn't even recall the last time he had slept so soundly, without waking up to the sight of nightmares or the dripping of cold sweat down the expanse of his back. He squeezed his amethyst orbs shut, childishly willing it to simply disappear and cease to exist. After last night's utterly traumatising sequence of events, he allowed himself to succumb to the moment of weakness.

His immature behaviour surprised even him, as he was so certain that he had trained his body to withstand even the toughest of battles — no matter the situation, and no matter the stakes involved. Without fail, he would wake up each day within the early hours of the morning, whether wind, sunshine or rain. Even if he had shed countless rivulets of blood the day before, or witnessed events that no ordinary human being should ever shed light to. Zero was a man of duty, and duty fell before all else — even his honour.

Even if it meant denying his innermost, sacred needs to uphold his duties, then so be it.

 _Obviously my mind can't keep up with the pace... perhaps, I've grown_ _weak_ _after all..._ he thought darkly.

He had been so lost in thought, that he hadn't even realised the small fragile body that lay cradled within the crook of his arm. When the body shifted within its slumber, Zero's senses were immediately lit aflame. He stiffened at the sudden, foreign intrusion. His amethyst orbs moved to find the source of his discomfort, as he saw the familiar tuft of silver hair.

Akira's face was scrunched into a look of disdain at the sudden movement, as though he had disturbed a rather enjoyable dream that he was not yet ready to let go of. As Zero's body relaxed with the recognition that there was no threat present within the parameters of the room, Akira shuffled closer to the pane of his chest and gripped his shirt tightly into his balled fists.

_Oh? It seems as though the little one doesn't want to let you go ... he's not afraid of you._

Zero couldn't help but smile at the thought and the sight of the sleeping child brought forth a feeling of inner peace within himself that he hadn't felt in a long, long time. It was strange to say in the least, since the emotion felt so incredibly foreign to him.

How many days has it been, that he would constantly be on alert, on guard and filled with the utmost turmoil? How long has it been since he could just sit back and enjoy the comfortable silence? How much time has passed that the gaping hole in his chest, no longer felt so broad... so empty... and so unfulfilled?

It felt as though his body was no longer his to command and that he was merely a stranger viewing the scene before him. He stroked the child's hair in an almost loving manner, bringing forth a small smile to Akira's face amidst his peaceful dream. Zero for the first time in his life, was at a loss with himself.

Even if he wanted to take action, he simply did not know what to do. He furrowed his brow in frustration, willing himself to think. He wasn't the type of weakling who merely sat within the sidelines, unable to move forward. He was Zero Kiryuu, the one who had defied the cruel cards of fate that had been bestowed upon him as a child. He had made it through each and every obstacle that life had thrown at him.

Just how many times in his life had people told him that he wouldn't make it? That he was born to suffer an inescapable destiny that would lead to his inevitable demise. And yet, here he was... very much alive. The steady sound of his heart-beat and quiet breathing was more than enough proof of his current existence.

It was  _he_  who proved them all wrong.

This was merely another test, another barrier which he had to break through. Filled with resolve and determination, he gently removed his arm that was situated beneath Akira's head, being careful not to wake him. After yesterday's ordeal, the small boy truly deserved to rest. Zero quietly walked to the bathroom, cringing from his desperate need for a shower.

He probably looked like he had gone through hell and back and for the face of the Hunter Association, it simply wouldn't do.

He braced himself mentally as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, faltering slightly at what he saw. He could have sworn for a second that he had seen familiar, scarlet red eyes staring back at him, glimpsing into the very recesses of his soul. Zero however, did not break eye contact as a smirk plastered across his face with confidence.

He had to do this, no matter what it took. No matter how much he feared the possibility of seeing her again, of looking into those ruby red orbs... there was simply no turning back. It was far too late to rewind the hands of time to erase his meeting with Akira, and perhaps the fated encounter was destiny itself.

Zero was going to find out the identity of Akira's guardian, even if he had to run to the ends of the earth and back. Even if he spent the rest of his life searching on a seemingly futile quest.

_The red strings of fate brought us together in the most unlikely of circumstances, and tore us apart at the very climax of our forbidden love. It seemed as though it was written in our fate that we were destined to not be together, and I had resigned myself to no longer having you by my side._

_But perhaps, maybe... just maybe... fate has given us the chance to meet one another, once again._

_Fate brought you to me once, and so this time round... fate will bring me to you instead._


	4. Reunion

Never before in Zero's life did he so strongly desire for a chasm to just instantly appear beneath his feet and swallow him whole.

Whilst he had anticipated that the Hunter Association's reaction would be nothing less than unpleasant, this was just completely unprecedented. Any other ordinary human being would have surely lost their wits by now. He had to stay strong... he had to remain focused... he could not stray from the mission he had been given... it would go everything against he stood for if he failed, after all.

As he swiftly walked down the main staircase with the silver haired child in tow, he felt the lobby hall immediately silence upon noticing his presence. It was as though time itself had completely ceased within that very moment. Zero felt the burning gaze of countless eyes penetrating his entire body and he kept his head hung low in a feeble attempt to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

It was in moments like this that he was thankful for the naturally intimidating effect he had on others. After all, without the suffocating aura that constantly plagued him — he could imagine the never-ending questions regarding the child's undeniable parentage. As he reached the very bottom of the grand staircase, it was as though the hands of time began ticking again. It shattered the eerie silence, as the hall slowly resumed in volume to its prior level of noise.

Only the tense, lingering atmosphere hinted at the events that had just occurred. Zero could see within his line of vision the door that led to the exit — the door that signified his long awaited freedom that had evaded him for so long. He found it utterly ironic that the one day which required his presence at the Association, would be the one day he had unwittingly (and reluctantly) discovered the existence of his child with unknown origins.

If only he had been assigned the standard field patrol mission instead and he could have kept the unwanted secret with him a little longer. But of course, life resented him with the  _utmost_  passion and now his paternal status would become known by the entire vampire society by the end of the day.

However, unbeknownst to all of them the news was about as shocking to him as it was to them. He too, had only discovered the all too traumatising existence of the child. In fact, a day had yet to even pass since the unwanted revelation. Admittedly, there was a small part of himself that secretly wished for it all to merely be an all-too realistic nightmare. Perhaps, at any given moment he would wake up as per usual in the middle of the night.

The day for him had been both mentally and physical exhausting, in every sense of the word. The amount of stutters, looks of surprise, shock and disgust no longer registered to him on an individual basis. He had experienced a never-ending sea of them the entire day, and they had all morphed into a pool of nameless masks with the same expression. The dawning realisation of horror was all too clear, as their eyes quickly darted between him and the child. The connection was simply undeniable.

Before he could successfully step outside the door however, he ran into the very last person on earth that he had wanted to see. The man's glasses were slightly set askew from the collision, as he absentmindedly reset them back into their original place. As his vision cleared, a large sunny smile appeared on his face and he beamed brightly.

"My My, Zero! It's been quite a while since I last saw you at the Association, as you're always running around on those field missions. Not that I can blame you though, since our numbers have been looking rather bleak as of late... but still, shouldn't you at least find some time in your busy schedule, just to visit your one and only  _father_?"

Kaien gulped as he felt Zero's suffocatingly dark aura intensify almost twofold at his words, and his burning glare signified nothing short of murder.  _He just never changes, does he? Just how many times have I told him that he will age prematurely with wrinkles, if he constantly has that look on his face_... Kaien fretted mentally.

Even though Zero was without a doubt at the peak of his manhood, he couldn't help but feel the constant urge to shower him with the fatherly affection he had so lacked throughout his life.

"How many times have I told you old man, that you are  _not_  my father!" Zero spat out venomously, looking as though he wanted to desperately wring a particular person's neck.

"How stingy, Zero! After all, I did to raise you since you were a child. Is that how you treat me?" Kaien replied, feigning hurt as he began to wipe imaginary tears from his eyes. The childish charade only served to further grate on Zero's nerves, as his mind began concocting various ways to side step his body... without resorting to beating the living daylights out of him.

It was simply  _not_  his day.

"You could at least take a little joke from your beloved  _Daddy_  can't you? It seems as though something has been on your mind lately... or perhaps, something peculiar has happened to you today..." Kaien trailed off.

_Maybe it's just_ _you_ _that has been the bane of my existence since the very beginning..._ Zero interjected rudely in his mind. Setting his hair on fire seemed all the more tempting by the second, as his patience was wearing dangerously thin.

Seeing him run around the Association in an attempt to extinguish his burning hair just  _might_ have made them even.

However, Kaien's chastising lecture was interrupted when he finally noticed the presence of the child that was clutching onto Zero's hand for dear life. He had shyly hidden himself away behind Zero's legs and despite his pitiful attempt to conceal himself — the unmistakable tuft of silver hair gave it all away for the entire world to see.

A look of surprise crossed his features, as it ever so slowly morphed into a knowing smirk.  _Ah, it seems as though Zero has already found him... as expected of the renowned leader of the Hunter Association. That saves me the time of searching for him myself, after he wandered off..._

Zero however, had become tense and completely on guard upon surveying Kaien's reaction to the sight of Akira.  _That fucking_ _bastard_ _! He knows something about this... something that he obviously decided to_ _hide_ _from me._

Kaien completely ignored the ominous killing intent that radiated off Zero in waves, as he crouched down at eye level to the small child. The action only caused Akira to hide behind Zero further, whilst leaving only one eye to warily survey his next move. "Well, aren't you just an adorable little kid. Do you want some candy?" Kaien asked gently, as he offered a small sweet as a peace offering within the palm of his hand.

After gazing at him for several long moments, he hesitantly reached out his small hand towards the treat but quickly retracted it as an afterthought. "Mommy says to never take candy from strangers..." Akira muttered quietly, averting his eyes.

As though sensing Zero's growing disdain at the scenario, Akira's gaze quickly became venomous as he shot an accusatory glare towards Kaien. A glare that was the mirror reflection of his father. Kaien however, seemed extremely amused by the situation and let out a carefree chuckle.

"A-are you mocking me?" Akira demanded, utterly confused by his reaction.

Kaien straightened himself up, as he returned to eye level to Zero. "It seems as though the child has taken a certain distaste for me... something very much like you on the first day of bringing you to my home. Don't you remember that it was also the first time you met..." Kaien once again trailed off, as his eyes held a particularly mirthful glint. It was the same look one might have when holding an all too juicy secret.

Zero scowled in response, all too aware of whom he had implied.  _It was the same day that I had met Yuuki for the first time._

Kaien's gaze once again shifted between the two figures in front of him, before shaking his head. "The similarity is  _too_  uncanny to be coincidental, don't you think so, Zero?"

His words lingered in the suddenly tense atmosphere, as Zero frowned in response. That had been no innocent statement on his part, and as he stared into Kaien's eyes — he saw  _that_  look. The look people usually gave you when they knew something about yourself, which you had absolutely no idea about.

Zero knew without a doubt that the idiotic Kaien had somehow once again, meddled into his affairs and Akira's appearance was by no means a coincidence. He had set them up, and Zero had fallen right into his trap. However, he was more perturbed at the fact that even though he had only known Akira for literally less than a day, the similarities between them were constantly becoming more and more apparent by the second.

Not only had he inherited certain facets strongly prevalent within the Kiryuu bloodline, but it seemed as though his cold personality had also been firmly ingrained within the small child despite his young age. Every gesture, every action, and every gaze from the boy... it was as though he was looking at himself as a child all over again.

It was an incredibly formidable concept that even he couldn't fully comprehend, and he once again felt a growing migraine. Zero had been unable to spare time from his busy schedule to research the possible guardian and mother of Akira and had been constantly bombarded by paperwork from the Association. Paperwork that only he, as the President, could complete. It had been long overdue on his part, and it simply could not be dealt with at a later time.

Feeling utterly fed up with the cryptic signals that he was receiving from Kaien, he decided to simply push past him and through the entrance — uncaring of whatever he did to stop him. He had had  _enough_  of his damned charades, and whatever Kaien had in store for him, could surely wait another day. All he wanted to do was to collapse into the comforts of his bed, and calm the ever growing doubts forming within the depths of his mind.

He was always an over thinker at heart, and with his turbulent, out of control emotions — it was simply not a good combination. Zero needed to get a grip on himself, since it just wasn't the right mindset at all for the daunting task that lay ahead of him.

As he walked out through the Association entrance, pulling the poor boy in his lengthy stride — he heard Kaien call out to him in a tone that he found himself utterly despising. "Zero, just as a heads up warning, you have a special mission coming up that is only for  _you_  to complete. It has already been decided upon by the Council of Elders, and you will be given notification of this task very soon."

Zero paused for the slightest fraction of a second within his tracks, before continuing onto his destination unfazed. If one hadn't been watching carefully, you would have assumed that he simply hadn't heard Kaien at all. But he  _knew_  Zero had heard him.

He knew him better than anyone else.

After all, he'd raised him for over twenty years of his life, and had sadly watched him grow and walk down the road of carnage.

_It seems as though you have yet to realise what's been lying within the depths of your heart all this time. I can't watch you do this to yourself, Zero... you're destroying yourself day by day, and I simply won't allow you to lead to ruin the very last piece of your humanity, your_ _soul_ _. I sincerely apologise for meddling in your affairs, but if I didn't — how much further would you have continued walking down that road? How much further, until you're satisfied with your misery?_

_Will you be pleased only when your rotting corpse remains?_

Kaien shook the thought from his head, and continued on his prior trek to his office.  _Perhaps you have yet to grasp the idea, that you'll be meeting_ _that person_ _much sooner than you realise._

* * *

"Did you know who that weird, glasses man was?" Akira inquired curiously, whilst struggling to keep up with Zero's lengthy stride. His legs after all, were no match in comparison but it seemed as though Zero had yet to realise this. After all, it was only a testament to his obvious lack of interaction and experience with children.

"Whatever you do, don't  _ever_  listen to a thing he says. Anything that comes out of his mouth is surely bound to be his idiotically conceived ideals," Zero muttered darkly, his expression reflecting complete and utter irritation.  _Damn that senile old man to hell! Just what is he hiding up his sleeves?_

Akira quickly shrunk back a little at the sight of his face, as he decided to leave his curiosity for another day.

It was obvious that his saviour from yesterday was in no mood to talk, and radiated the vibes of cold blooded murder.  _That reminds me... I still don't even know his name..._ Akira thought, as he stole a glance at the towering man by his side.

A person's name is often regarded lightly as merely a title that one is given at birth, without much thought for the most part — but Akira knew better. A person's name in most cases, is one's most unappreciated and underrated treasure. It is the greatest symbol of identity that one could possibly possess, and without it — just who were you anymore?

What other justification could there be to rectify your existence? You were just another person, another 'thing', another 'object' without any particular value. Your name was what gave you your humanity, after all.

_Your name — your identity — is truly a powerful thing. So, what name could he possibly possess, that lives up to his obvious prestige and power?_ Akira wondered, his thoughts straying from their original path.

Even though he had only known the man for barely a day, at first glance — he had immediately recognised the immense strength that he emanated. He was someone to be both feared and respected, very much like a dangerous beast that threatened to change sides at any given moment.

He was a man of mystery, an enigma that not many people could even begin to decipher. And yet, there had also been something else about his character which he had sensed. Something about him that told Akira that he wasn't going to hurt him, something so deeply buried inside of him that perhaps, even  _he_  hadn't realised had shone through in that very moment.

Pure human kindness.

Whilst his amethyst orbs that were so strikingly like his own, held the power to destroy and annihilate, it also held the faintest touch of  _empathy_. Although it was very much like a flickering candle threatening to extinguish at any moment, it was still there lying in wait. Although Akira had only seen the world for a good eight years, it was something he had recognised that not many people in this world possessed.

And for him, it was a good enough reason to trust him.

The man's voice shattered his reverie however, as he murmured, "Akira, can you tell me a little more about your mother, or what she looks like? It may just help with the investigation..."

"Well she's..." Akira trailed off as his eyes widened at the figure who stood before him. It was the very person he had been longing for ever since he'd been separated from her side.

Zero immediately stopped in his tracks at the lack of movement from the child. Zero was perplexed by Akira's expression, as he then turned his gaze in the same direction.

At that very moment, he could've sworn that his heart had stopped beating.

_No it can't be... this must be some kind of sick, demented joke... after all these years, it's just not possible to appear out of thin air... have I already lost my sanity to the point where I'm seeing such illusions?_

But there was no doubt about it.

It was  _her_.

Her long, silky brown hair whipped around in the wind with a particular finesse that could only have belonged to her. The strands gently caressed her skin, like ghostly fingers leaving behind long forgotten marks of their existence. Her face was just as smooth and lustrous as he remembered, and possessed a look that would have succumbed mere mortals to their very knees with just one glance.

Her scarlet red orbs were far more intense than what was reflected in his memories. She stared at him blankly, her eyes completely devoid of all emotion. She didn't look away from him, and her lips pursed into a thin line of distaste. It seemed as though she was taking him in, looking into the very depths of his soul... searching for something in particular.

Never before had he felt so exposed and weak to someone's gaze. It was like she was looking through his most precious memories, sifting through them as though they meant absolutely nothing to her.

Her skin was just as flawless and porcelain-like as before, a look of perfection that was far too ethereal and unworldly to be human. She looked just as breakable and fragile as he remembered, but her eyes held a certain flame — a flicker of determination, and self-confidence that she didn't have before.

She was someone who was absolutely certain of who she was in life, and what she had to do. She had found her path, her life's purpose, and was without a doubt — someone who would not be trifled with at all costs. And yet at the same time, she looked as though she had not aged a day since they went their separate ways.

For the first time since he had met the boy, Akira let go of his hand willingly as he said the very last words Zero ever wanted to hear in this lifetime.

"Mommy!" Akira shouted joyously, as he left his side without a moment of hesitation. He was in near tears at the sight of her, and he ran as fast as he could into her outstretched arms.

"Yuuki..." Zero whispered quietly, as the words were swept away by the wind.

It was the very cursed name he had sworn to himself that he would never again utter for the rest of his life.

His worst fears had been confirmed.

The last strands of hope that he had held onto for it being an illusion or a terrible dream were shattered. It was broken so completely and seamlessly, that he found himself physically staggering at the revelation.

She held the child in an embrace that was nothing short of motherly and he found his throat becoming completely parched at the sight. It was though he had been walking in the desert for days on end without water, even though only a few moments had passed. Why was it that at the most crucial of moments, words always managed to fail him each and every single time? Even after five years, he still couldn't find the right words to express his heart's innermost desires.

As she petted the child's silver hair in a loving gesture, her eyes glazed over with an expression that he had never ever seen before. Her lips were no longer pursed in distaste, but had spread into a dazzling smile filled with so much love and compassion that even he was astounded by. Zero found himself utterly amazed at the unexpected predicament and was shocked to the very core.

Her expression was nothing short of the greatest love a mother could ever give to her child, and it was a look that she had never once shown to anyone. Not him... not even her precious lover, Kuran Kaname. He forced the thought of the cursed man out of his mind, whilst cringing in absolute disgust that he had even allowed himself to remember him.

He felt like a complete and utter fool for simply standing there, unable to say a word. It was as though he had been sent back eight years into the past, when he was merely an idiotic teenager with the most outrageous ideals. Zero thought he had grown up from being that boy... and left him behind. However, that didn't seem to be the case. In fact, he felt more so like that little boy than ever before.

How was it that after eight years, she could have changed so much, and him... little to none at all?

He thought he knew himself more so than anybody else. But at that very moment, he felt like a stranger even in his own body. It was as though he was on auto-pilot, whilst the person he was watching was someone completely different.

It was as if he was no longer a part of the scene itself, and was merely a spectator watching how the events would unfold, with no power whatsoever to change the story's conclusion. After several moments, she finally let Akira go as she stood up to her full height. Her eyes began to glaze over with a confliction of different emotions.

It was nothing like the expression she had on before.

Zero prided himself in being able to see into a person's very core — their  _soul_  — just through a single glimpse into their eyes... but for the first time in his life, he wasn't so sure anymore. He couldn't fully decipher the walking paradox before him, but what he did see was that she seemed utterly twisted with hatred and something else for him.

Regret. Sorrow. Bitterness. Distaste. Anger.

But there was a flicker of something else within those orbs, something that put him completely on edge. He sensed a dark foreshadowing... that whatever future lay in store for him would lead to nothing more than a treacherous end.

_Just what is she thinking?_ He thought to himself, as he met her gaze dead on without the slightest hesitation.

He frowned amidst his thoughts, as the moment reminded him so very much of their separation all those years ago. It was though they were sieging an all-out war, with their eyes alone.

Amethyst on ruby.

Hues of purple sky shifting into curtains of red.

An avenger with no other purpose... tormented to a life of servitude by his inner demons.

A woman who in her conquest for love, had lost her heart in the waging battle.

The thin line between love and hate.

It was though electrifying sparks were flying between them, their eyes communicating all the words that they longed to hear. Meaningless, spoken phrases were unneeded after all, since what could they possibly say after eight long years of separation?

She had left without a trace, without a word and without anything left of her.

And now, she had returned once again out of the mist and he felt a sudden burst of anger course through his veins.

_If she was going to leave,_ _why_ _did she come back? Did she return only to prolong this unnecessary torture for us both?_

He strode towards her with confidence and he quickly closed the gap between them until he was right in front of her — not once breaking eye contact. He had reached his final resolve and had accomplished the very thing that the man within him, would've done.

He wasn't that little boy any more... the boy plagued with constant conflict about himself, the boy who was once filled with complete self-doubt of his very own abilities.

It was up to him to break the silence, and say the words they long needed to hear.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zero hissed, the utmost venom coating his words whilst his eyes glared daggers. There was no warmth remaining in his eyes, as they glazed over menacingly like a beast about to be released from its prison.

"Just what is there to tell, Kiryuu?" Yuuki responded acidly in the very same, cold manner. They were like two deadly predators closing in for the kill.

There was going to be no mercy between them.

Zero did not even falter after hearing her voice again after all those years, but instead closed his eyes and whispered.

"That he is my child."


End file.
